


Her Birthday

by newt_scamander



Series: Love is Weird [1]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female original character - Freeform, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander





	Her Birthday

Johanna Mason woke up alone. 

Covered in a cold sweat, her fingers clutched the sheets and her hair was a mess. Her breath was coming in gasps. 

"Gracie!" She shrieked. Her lover's side of the bed was empty, cold. 

Johanna closed her eyes, biting her lip. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't- it wasn't possible, they couldn't have Gracie, they couldn't take Gracie too. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday- Johanna!" Gracie's voice was clear as a bell, cutting through her panic but not ending it. 

Johanna felt the bed dip under her weight, felt Gracie scoop her up, felt her lips on her forehead and heard her whisper. But it didn't help. Not for a while. 

When at last her breathing eased and her fingers unclenched, she found Gracie wrapped around her, humming. 

"Johanna?" She whispered, touching her chin. 

Johanna nodded, catching her wrist. "Where did you go? You scared me- I thought- I thought…" she shook her head, tears welling up again.

"Shh, shh. Darling." Gracie whispered, brushing Johanna's lips with her fingertip. "Darling, you're fine. I'm fine. I'm right here, okay? I'm sorry- the cake too longer than I thought, it was meant to be a surprise." 

"Cake?" Johanna frowned. 

"Happy birthday." Gracie grabbed the little plate off the table, a half burned candle flickering. 

Johanna gave a shuddery laugh, blowing out the candle and leaning to kiss Gracie. "For my birthday?" 

She nodded, setting it down. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, you're far too sweet. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have panicked." 

"It takes time. Relax. Come, eat cake and ruin your breakfast." Gracie smiled, pulling Johanna into her lap. 

Johanna smiled, taking a handful of the cake and turning to shove it in Gracie's mouth. 

Much later, the pair shed their cake stained clothes and lazed in the bed, relishing their body heat. 

The next day, Gracie was gone.


End file.
